Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is Cinderella's younger stepsister, Drizella's younger sister, and the youngest daughter to Lady Tremaine in Disney's 1950 film, Cinderella and its two sequels. She was voiced by the late Lucille Bliss in the first film, and is currently voiced by Tress MacNeille who is also the current voice of Daisy Duck. Personality In the initial movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister, Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, showing that, while her sister and mother are socialites, she is more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather unique in the first movie, as she becomes a more sympathetic character, she is portrayed as being only plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly. Her hair is seen as curly (styling into long ringlets) and red. Appearances [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderella Cinderella] Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends most of her time harassing, humiliating, and making Cinderella's life horrible. It is shown that she doesn't always get along with Drizella, and that the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute, though not necessarily well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia discards a pink sash, which the mice take to use to make Cinderella a dress. That night, Lady Tremaine points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds. Anastasia then goes to the ball, along with her mother and sister, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house; He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in love with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 shoe. [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderella_II:_Dreams_Come_True Cinderella II: Dreams Come True] In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment An Uncommon Romance. She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome Baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine and Drizella disapprove of the baker's commoner status, and try to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the Baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella. Though Drizella and Lady Tremaine are displeased, Anastasia is happy. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with her prince. [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderella_III:_A_Twist_in_Time Cinderella III: A Twist in Time] Anastasia' largest role comes in the third and presumably final film. Anastasia follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until when Anastasia accidentally transforms the Fairy Godmother, who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand, into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella, and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike, making her very beautiful. At the wedding, however, Anastasia refuses to marry the prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who had escaped. Angered, Lady Tremaine threatens to turn the two girls into toads, but the spell is reflected by the Prince's sword. Anastasia uses the wand to reverse the damage. She later tries to return the shell, but the king lets her keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. At the end of the film, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film. Similar Heroes *Princess Ariel (The Little Mermaid series) *Kronk (The Emperor's new Groove, Kronk's new Groove and The Empeor's new School) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Iago the Parrot (Aladdin series) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lenny (Sharktale) *Princess Anna (Disney's Frozen) *Quinn Morgendorffer (MTV's Daria) *Kimber Benton (Jem and the Holograms) *Misty (Pokemon) *Peridot (Steven Universe) Gallery CINDERELLA_3-40.jpg Screenshot 01 19.jpg CINDERELLA_2-0.jpg screenshot_02_2 8.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine's skirt blown up revealing her pink bloomers cinderella3_0400.jpg CINDERELLA_3-31.jpg CN30NNW1-10.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine's pink bloomers CINDERELLA_2-13.jpg screenshot_05 5.jpg Anastasia Tremaine Standing up against her mother.png|Anastasia Tremaine standing against her mother. Anastasia Tremaine being mean to her Older Sister, Drizella..jpg|Anastasia Tremaine being mean to her older sister, Drizella. screenshot_03_2 4.jpg screenshot_03_8.jpg Anastasia.png|Anastasia Tremaine as the Red Queen in Once Upon A Time Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg Cinderella-45.png|Anastasia as a young girl Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Victims Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Anti Hero Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Related to Villain